fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pixichi
Welcome Welcome to , , and thank you for your contribution to Crossfire! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Creating your own fan-fiction will get you started on creating a fanfic of your own. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 16:11, 5 December 2012 Series Hub If you have not done so already, please read the message I have left for you on , as this is a follow-up to that one. I would like to offer to section your story into separate pages, one page per chapter, so that it can be easily navigated by our users. I will then transform the base page Crossfire into a series hub, which links to all the chapters, and on which you will be able to add news, messages, a preview/summary and other things. Please let me know whether this would be appropriate. I will also need to know the continuity that your story belongs in so that it can be found in our fanfic listings. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) 17:56, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Please allow me to also welcome you to Fable Fanon. I've only read chapter 1 of Crossfire and am already a fan. I may offer you some suggestions, hear and there, and I hope you don't think I am being rude or pedantic. I just like to help others as I have been helped by others here on the wiki. If you should happen to still play Fable II or III on-line I will tell you my Gamertag and we can co-op some time. Feel free to reach me on my Talk page if I can help.Garry Damrau(talk) 04:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hi again, I have begun the process of sectioning your story by removing it from the canon site and moving the text into storage. The story is still fully editable from the storage page, but not from the base page Crossfire. Once sectioning is complete, the base page will contain links to the chapters and the storage will be removed. --Enodoc(Talk) 00:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting me know your story is complete. I have finished sectioning it, so I will now be removing the page I created for storage. If you need to edit the story at any time, you can do so from the chapter pages. Thanks for sharing your fanfic, and don't forget to stop by our fanfic listings to read some of our other writers' works. Feel free to look at our guide to fanfics if you ever want to create pages to expand the background of your characters or places in more detail (in the same vein as pages on the main wiki like or ). --Enodoc(Talk) 21:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC) FYI Looks great. Your story is so much easier to navigate when divided into chapters. Thank you, to you and Enodoc for letting me help. Just one little thing though, you do not have to include your signature on every edit of your fanon. The page history records who did what, when. However please use your signature when corresponding on Talk pages. Garry Damrau(talk) 01:15, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Reckless Wow I still haven't finished reading Crossfire and you drop RECKLESS on us. I imagine Enodoc will help you break it into chapters and one of us can add the Table of Contents. Nice work.Garry Damrau(talk) 05:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :I can indeed help break it into chapter pages. Unless you have any objections, I will do so when I have time. Two questions first: :#Were you happy with the naming format I used last time? If I used the same again, each page would be called RECKLESS, Chapter X (or indeed Reckless, Chapter X if you would prefer the titles consistently in lower-case). :#Do you have a synopsis I can add to your series hub when it is created? Something in the same vein as the first paragraph of the Crossfire page and/or its Story section. :Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) 21:29, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :I had some free time so I went ahead and broke RECKLESS up into chapters. I'm sure Enodoc will fine-tune it from here. Just wanted to point out that you seem to often misspell the word rogue. Rouge is a reddish pink colour or makeup. I fixed most of them I believe but will check again when the smoke clears.Garry Damrau(talk) 08:51, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Just thought you'd like to see my hero's Swinging Sword : :Garry Damrau(talk) 07:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :I saw this video and thought of you and your Reaver obsession. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giIjjU6nPZs&NR=1&feature=fvwp Garry Damrau(talk) 00:26, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Invitation I would like to extend an invitation to join me in an experiment in cooperative writing. As a recent contributor to Fable Fanon, your interest in the Fable series of games is most appreciated. The stories' name is Falcon's Flock. Currently it has no storyline and is nearly a blank canvas. I would like to see if we could all work on this story together and see where it goes. You may use the current characters or create your own. If you have any questions feel free to contact me on my talk page. Sincerly Garry Damrau(talk)